Conventional digital body cameras are capable of recording high definition (HD) video and storing the video locally on a secure digital (SD) card. Conventional body cameras require a significant amount of operator interaction and maintenance to ensure that the body camera is capturing video when needed and further that the captured video is later backed-up. In a law enforcement setting, there is a need for a configurable body camera that can automatically record, maintain, store, and share important environmental and situational data.